Heretofore, an apparatus for reproducing video signals from a magnetic tape in such a manner of obtaining a standard reproduction picture, a still reproduction picture, or a time-lapse reproduction picture have been used for a picture image regenerating purposes. A slow motion reproduction is one reproduction method intended to regenerate slow picture images and, as means of realizing such a reproduction, there has been proposed a method comprising causing a magnetic tape to stop and travel repeatedly and intermittently in harmony with the rotation of a magnetic head as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,616 issued on Jan. 20, 1981 with the title of "System for reproducing a video signal in a slow motion or still picture reproduction".
As magnetic tape driving systems for a magnetic reproduction apparatus, there are the directly coupled type wherein a capstan and its driving motor are directly coupled and a belt-driven type wherein the capstan and its driving motor are coupled by a belt. In the directly coupled type, the magnetic tape is allowed to travel intermittently at a uniform speed without vibration by directly controlling the capstan driving motor speed. However, in the belt-driven type, the capstan vibrates when the motor is started and stopped because of vibration imparted by the belt which drives the capstan. Transitional vibration is particularly noticeable when the motor is stopped. The vibration thus generated causes the amount of magnetic tape fed per revolution to vary thereby changing the position of a noise-bar which is a region wherein the S/N ratio of reproduced pictures is made worse when a level of reproduction signals is low, distorting the picture image, and then causing the quality of the pictures to become worse.